LEB:PC:Deimos Vrago (Walking Dad)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+2 vs AC, 1d8+0}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Force, Evocation |Power Description=Ranged 20, 6 force damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Cold, Evocation |Power Description=Ranged 10 burst 1, +8 vs Reflex;1d6+5 cold damage, and you can slide the target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Enchantment, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Close burst 5, +8 vs AC;5 psychic damage, and Deimos pushes the target up to 5 squares.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Fire |Power Description=Close burst 10; Trigger: An enemy within 10 squares hits Deimos. Effect: The target takes 1d6+5 fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Enchantment, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10, +8 vs Will, Deimos slides the target up to 5 squares. The target is then dazed until the end of your next turn. Effect: The target makes a basic attack against a creature of Deimos' choice as a free action. The basic attack gains a +2 power bonus to the damage roll.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Evocation, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 5, +9 vs Reflex, 1d6+8 fire damage. Miss: Half damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Close blast 5, +8 vs Will, 1d6+5 radiant damage, and the target is dazed until the end of Demos' next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 3, +9 vs Reflex, 1d8+8 fire damage, and ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends). Miss: Half damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; Effect: Deimos conjures a Medium flaming sphere that occupies a square within range, and the sphere attacks. Any creature that starts its turn adjacent to the sphere takes 1d4 + 8 fire damage. As a move action, you can move the sphere 6 squares. Attack: Melee touch, +9 vs Reflex, 2d6+8 fire damage. Sustan Minor: Deimos can sustain this power until the end of the encounter. As a standard action, he can make another attack with the sphere.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder, Zone |Power Description=Range 10 burst 2. +8 vs Reflex, 2d6+5 thunder damage, and Deimos slides the target 1 square. Miss: Half damage. Effect: The burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of Deimos'next turn. As a minor action, he can slide one creature within the zone 2 squares. As a move action, he can move the zone 6 squares. Sustain Minor: The zone persists, and Deimos can slide one creature within the zone 2 squares.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: One square in range becomes difficult terrain until the end of the encounter. Deimos can end this effect as a minor action. Special: Deimos cannot have more than 4 under this effect at one time.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=unaligned |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=13 (+1) |Charisma=16 (+3) |Skills=Arcana +11, History +11, Religion +11, Insight +10 |Feats=Hellfire Blood, Unarmored Agility, Implement Expertise (Staff) / (if not yet allowed, Superior Implement Proficiency (Accurate Staff) |Equipment=Spellbook, Flaming Accurate staff +1, Khyber Shard of the Fiery Depth (heroic tier), Magic Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +1, Deep-Pocket Cloak +2, Adventurer's Kit, 37 gp |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background Deimos Vrago come from a long arcane line. He tries to amass enough arcane knowledge and power to once re-conquer his ancestral lands in Ohr Kaluun. Appearance Varis is a handsome light red-skinned tiefling with black hair and horns. He wears a nondescript reddish robe and a yellow cloak. On his back is a backpack and nearly always in his hand is a black staff, topped with what looks like a frozen flame. Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Is pragmatic and cautious, but also greedy for arcane power.. Hooks * He has heard about a changeling called "Wallflower" in Sharn, who has some useful information about the Inspired. * He tries to find some fellow adventurers and gain their trust to build a network of contacts and possible helpers to further his greater goals. Kicker He tries to amass enough arcane knowledge and power to once re-conquer his ancestral lands in Ohr Kaluun. Other Sections Former Companions: Equipment Coins: 37gp Encumbrance: 45lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Tiefling (PH) * +2 Int, +2 Cha * +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, choice of one other * Bloodhunt * Fire Resistance * Infernal Wrath * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Wizard (Mage) (HotFL) * Cantrips: Deimos can use the Light, Mage Hand and Prestidigitation cantrips. * Pyromancy Apprentice: Deimos gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls with arcane fire attacks (already included). Additionally, his attacks ignore fire resistance. * Enchantment Apprentice: When one of Deimos' arcane enchantment powers allows him to pull, push, or slide a creature, the maximum distance of the forced movement increases by 2 squares (already included). * Mage's Spellbook: At the end of each of Deimos' extended rests, he can prepare encounter attack powers, daily attack powers, and utility powers from your spellbook. * Pyromancy Expert: Deimos gains a +2 bonus to Bluff checks and Intimidate checks (already included). Feats * 1st: Unarmored Agility * 2nd: Hellfire Blood * 4th: Implement Expertise (Staff) / (if not yet allowed, Superior Implement Proficiency (Accurate Staff) Background Noble (PH2): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -360 gp Magic Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +1 - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit 37 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Khyber Shard of the Fiery Depth (heroic tier) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Flaming Accurate staff +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Deep-Pocket Cloak +2 XP Total XP: 3,750 Created at level 4 Changes List changed here * 10/15/10: Page Created * 10/26/10: Last update before sending submission. Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *Summary - Beguiling Strands targets Will not AC. *Summary - Magic missile - I think damage should be 5, 4 Int +1 for implement *Summary - Burning Hands is a close blast not burst *Your MBA/RBA are incorrect in the math section Minor though so approved. Category:Tiefling LEB:Tiefling Category:Wizard LEB:Wizard